College life with Casey and Derek
by StormySkyze
Summary: Casey and Derek go to University. Somewhere in the story there is a twist. Will Derek help Casey cope with college life or will Casey cope by herself?


It feels like any other day. I wake up every morning around 8am to try to get into the shower before Derek or any of the other kids get in there. That's right, my name is Casey Mc Donald. Ever since we had that vacation, he sorta grew on me…ha not really, we don't really talk much. I step into the shower feeling the warm water hit my body. I'm still deciding if I want to go to New York or go to Queens with Derek. Lots of decisions going through my head and lots of thoughts. I have to make up my mind soon, like today.

I get out of the shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair while blow drying it. While holding the towel up, I rush to my room. I decided to wear black tee, khaki shorts, leopard scarf, converse shoes. I look in the mirror and I have a nice tan thanks to playing with Marti and tanning with Emily. I read the clock it says 9am. Before I decided to go downstairs, I straighten my hair.

Mom said, "Good morning, sweetie. Sleep well?" I nodded. I grab a bowl of cereal and started to eat it. George said, "its the big day to pick what your going to plan on doing for the rest of your life. Have you picked yet? Just curious and all." I said, "I want to go to Queens, don't tell anyone especially, Derek." Mom and George just nodded.

I saw Derek come in the kitchen to join the rest of us. I excused myself from the table and told them I was going out to some stores, mom decided to come with me and have a girls day I guess.

My phone started to beep. I said, "Hi Jesse." Jesse said, "have you made your decision yet?" I said, "Yes, I have. I decided to go to college first." Jesse said, "well if you change your mind, we might have a position for you but don't wait long, it might not last. Good bye Casey." I got off the phone.

Mom said, "Are you ready to go to Queens? Lets get you somethings for college…oh and your father brought you something, we were going to wait until your sophomore year but seeing as Derek reck his, we thought we would give it to you earlier." I said, "ooh what could it be…maybe a car?" Mom said, "its a surprise were almost there."

We pull into the lot of the dealership. Dealer's name Tom, _(he had black hair and sliver eyes, short, and around my parents age)_ you must be Casey and Nora, your father told me a lot about you both. I'm a old family friend of your dad's." Mom said, "could you please bring it out?" Tom brought it out, it was a Tahoe 2009.

I partially ran to the truck. I look at my mother and she smile at me. I was so happy. It was black, with black rims, leather grey seats and interior was custom made, they put a whole new better sound system and navigation, it was lifted, with a rack on the roof. Tom gave me two sets of keys.

Mom said, "common drive it home. Your father bought you a truck so you can fit all your things in it plus Derek's." I gave her a huge hug, and Tom told us the parents were signed an all that.

I drove behind mom. If felt so good having my own vehicle, now Derek will have to ask to borrow mine. We got back to the house and I back in on my side of the driveway. The family came outside to see the new vehicle.

I hop out of it. Derek said, "what is this?" His dad said, "it's Casey's brand new truck. Her father got it for her and you. You will have to share since your car is in the shop still but Derek you will have to ask permission." Derek cursed under his breath. I said, "where is Simon George? By the way I decided to go to Queens with Derek. Well I better go pack since we leave in what like tomorrow." I walked upstairs to pack my room up. I called my father but it went to voicemail like it usually does and I thanked him so much for the new addition.

I pack all my clothes and shoes, electronics (CDs, speakers, stereo), books, make up and hair products in my trunk _(thank goodness it rolls)._ I took my other huge suit case and must a bunch of other things in it, like my hoodies, jackets, one of Derek's hockey hoodie. I got another trunk and put my new pillows, bedding, comforter. I look around in my room I saw that I was done. I had George help me get all my stuff downstairs and into the truck. I had a separate bag for my computer that I put behind my seat. I saw Derek bringing his stuff down already.

Derek said, "Case your packing light and that saying something." I said, "well no I'm not, I still have to pack my tv, fridge, microwave, a fan, some dishes." Derek said, "We won't have room cause all my stuff has to go in too." We started to argue until my mom had to break up the fight.

I decided to put Derek and I suite cases and the two microwaves in the rack above the truck in the case it holds. I put down the 5 seats and my two trunks fit perfect, we fit the rest of my stuff and Derek's neatly.

That night I knew we had to leave leave early in the morning to be on are way if we wanted to make it to check outs at noon. It's not a bad drive, it will only take us about 2hours and 25minutes but thats without traffic.

So I decided to spend some time with the family before we leave tomorrow. Derek said, "Case, I think we should leave around 8am. So I can get check in and see all the beautiful college ladies." I said, "sounds good to me, don't forget we have to pick are books, and get are photo ID also." Derek said, "Same old Case making sure, I'm alright."

I bit them good night. I walk upstairs and went to bed.

Derek's POV:

I can't believe Casey is actually going to college, I seriously thought she would be going to New York in the States. That was a super shocker right there because dancing was all she could think of. I wonder what change her mind. Casey and I were spending time with the family and then about 8pm she went to bed.

My dad looked at me and said, "Derek, make sure your watching out for Casey please. I'm serious, they're are a lot of creeps out there." I said, "No worries dad, I got this. No one will touch our Casey." Nora usher Liz and Ed to bed since Marti and Simon were already in bed.

Nora sat back down and said, "its okay to love her, I know you would protect my daughter. Nothing wrong with loving her. George and I understand when we got together you guys were almost done with high school. But Casey does like you, she doesn't hate you thats for sure." Derek said, "I don't love her." I knew I was in denial and I'm pretty sure my parents knew it too. My dad usher me to bed after giving me a hug.

Casey POV:

The next morning I didn't wake up until 6:45 am. I decided to wear floral babydoll tank off white while the stems are black and the flowers are orange and pink, bright orange cut off shorts, with pink vans, light make up and a navy blue thin sweater _(I doubt I_ _'_ _ll even wear)_.

I went downstairs and made sure I had everything in my small back pack, like car charger, phone charger, information papers, wallet, ipod. I started to play a app on my phone to wait for Derek.

Derek POV:

I can hear Casey's alarm go off. Super annoying. I got up shower, shave did my usual getting ready, went back to my room to throw on clothes. I decided to wear black skater shorts, with black socks, black vans, I put a blue shirt with a black hoodie on. I went downstairs to see Casey already up. I went back upstairs to make sure I have everything.

Casey POV:

We bid are family good bye. I told Derek I'm stopping to get some breakfast. I went through the drive thru at Mc D's and got us some food, coffee. And we were off. I was happy we left early because we most definitely hit traffic. I decided to play some Escape the fate and Derek agreed to the music.

Derek POV:

I didn't know Case likes this kind of music, it was nice of her to pay for breakfast too. Its super quiet tho. I look at the clock we should get there about noon enough time to check in and all. I can't believe her father got her this truck, I knew he had money but to afford this…its crazy.

I said, "So, did you get your roommate?" Casey said, "Yeah, her name is Maxie. What about you?" I said, " His name is CT, sounds like a cool guy when we emailed." I saw the look she had on her face, "it will be find, Case. Your big brother will take care of you." Case said, "you mean STEP brother." I said, "Sure thing, Princess. Don't forget to come to my hockey games." She said, "I haven't miss a single one, why should I stop." I felt a smile creep up onto my face.

She was beautiful every way, I didn't know she went to all my games, I guess I knew that. I think I should take a nap before we get there.


End file.
